Songs From The Heart
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: series of oneshot songfics, ranging from fluffy to sweet to sad and so on. First up: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.


Okay, so I've been meaning to do this for quite sometime. I saw someone else who did it but it didn't sit well with me for several reasons. Mainly because it was a Sess/kagu pairing. lol. This one is also done different from the other. I've noticed a lot of songfics tend to be AU/AR to fit the song. I have made it a challenge for myself to keep it canon while staying true to the song. So, without further ado, Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, Fluffy's Lady style.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

Butterfly Kisses

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's_

_daddy's little girl._

Rin was falling through the air, her breath was leaving her as she contemplated her immediate death. Tears squeezed themselves from her eyes and floated up past her. She was going to miss Sesshomaru-sama, and she hoped he would miss her. Suddenly, and much to the eight year old's relief, a warm, hard body caught her in mid-fall. Sesshomaru had caught her.

The small child burrowed into the larger being's arms. Even through his thick armor she could feel the way his heart beat erratically. Had he actually been scared? For her? The tears flowed freely now as they landed.

The lord looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. He crooned deep in his chest to comfort her. _I should not have let her wander off,_ he thought angrily. _I should have accompanied her instead of sending that incompetent toad with her._ Sesshomaru's face contorted into a minute scowl before smoothing out just as quickly. The taiyoukai vowed to himself that he would be more responsible in the future. Nothing of this sort would happen again.

He quickly crossed the small clearing and sat down against a tree, still holding her close to his much larger frame.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered, lifting her head to look at him with tear-streaked cheeks. "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama."

In an uncharacteristic move, Sesshomaru dipped his head and gently nuzzled the crown of the girl-child he held in his arms. "Iie, Rin. This Sesshomaru will see to your health."

It was all the apology she would get and the girl knew it. She accepted it as readily as she had accepted his presence in her life. Staring up into his withdrawn face once more, she determined to make him feel better. Balancing herself on his knees, Rin stood and stretched her arms up to grip his face in her tiny hands. "Iie, Sesshomaru-sama. It was not your fault. Jaken-sama is the one who didn't tell me about the cliff."

"Rin, there is no need to refer to Jaken with such a title," Sesshomaru said, but he didn't remove her hands.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and_

_I thank God for all the joy in my life_

Later that evening at the Western Citadel, Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin's bed as the little girl spoke to the one she called "Jesus."

"Dear, Jesus," she began shyly. "thank you for the life you let me live each day. Thank you for bringing me to Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for Jaken and Ah-Un. And thank you very much for letting me meet Kagome-san." A huge grin lit up the child's face at the mention of the young woman. As she continued on, Sesshomaru decided to try praying.

He had never had much use for it before, but after today and seeing how his young ward talked so friendly with this person he could neither smell, sense nor hear, The Western Taiyoukai thought it might be...entertaining.

_I have never done this before so ignore what I say you should ignore. I guess I should thank you for Rin since she thanked you for me. It is against my nature to state the obvious, but I am grateful for the girl. She has brought amusement to This Sesshomaru's life and I will not give her up. Keep her safe when I am not able to. That is a demand, not a request. _That sounded hollow even to himself. He shook his head.

Rin finished her conversation and turned to look at her lord. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered quietly. His head was bent down and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be thinking. The taiyoukai looked up to find his ward looking back at him with wide brown eyes and a smile lighting her small face. "Sesshomaru-sama, when will we see Kagome-san again?"

"In time, Rin."

"Hai, My Lord."

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; _

Then, the child did something that amazed even the inu youkai. Sitting up from beneath her quilts, she crawled over to the edge of the bed and put her face up to Sesshomaru's. Their eyes were level with each other and she leaned in even closer to bat her lashes. Rin giggled when she felt his reflexively blink in return. She pulled back with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned softly.

"Those are called butterfly kisses, Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome-san taught them to me. She said that she and her otou-san used to do them all the time before he died," her voice saddened slightly at that.

Sesshomaru was intrigued with the girl's wording. _Her_ otou-san. Did that mean that Rin thought of him as her own father? The thought was a bit much to handle. "Hn," her replied, standing and gently moving her back to the center of her bed. "Goodnight, Rin."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama," she yawned.

The imposing Taiyoukai stepped back to leave when his eyes landed on a medium vase filled with small white flowers the child had picked earlier. A smile flitted across his face for a second. He reached out and plucked several flowers from the vase. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he drew the little girl to his side and began to gently thread them into her braided hair. When he was finished, he looked at her softly before moving her back to the center of the bed once more.

This time, he did leave. He left a wide-eyed child behind, gently running her hand over her newly decorated locks. Then, she decided everything was as it should be and promptly settled down to sleep, a smile lighting up the dark room.

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

Rin sat astride Ah-Un, looking fearfully at the ground far beneath her. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, clutching tight to the dragon's reins.

The taiyoukai looked over to his young ward. Why she was scared was beyond his understanding at the moment. Swiftly, he moved his youkai cloud over beside the girl. "Rin."

The child looked up, fear widening her large brown eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, stay close please. Rin is scared."

_She certainly must be,_ he thought,_ if she's reverting to her old speech habits._ "Hai, Rin. This Sesshomaru will stay close."

Rin shook her head fervently. "No, Sesshomaru-sama. I want you to stay close close. Please?" she begged.

His eyes widened fractionally. Did she really want him to? She actually wanted him to revert and stay beside her? His nose burned with the scent of her fear. He knew in that moment that he would do nearly anything for this small child. He looked at the ground far below and looked back to the child, nodding. He moved away as a brilliant pink light consumed his form before expanding with him. In no time at all, a fifty foot dog ran along beside the girl on the dragon, his paws touching nothing but air.

Rin's smile lightened Sesshomaru's heart. His tail wagged slightly at her giggle.

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

Rin nibbled her lower lip as she slowly walked into the great dining room, carefully balancing a lopsided cake that Kagome had helped her to make. Neither of them were the best of cooks but both had the best of intentions. Gently she set it on the table before her lord and pushed it forward a little, blushing profusely at his raised eyebrow.

"Rin?"

The girl chuckled nervously. "Happy birthday, Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin cried. "I know the cake looks weird, but Kagome-san and I did our best. I wanted to do something special for your birthday and Kagome-san told me what they do for birthdays in her time." She looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Rin, who told you it was This Sesshomaru's birthday?"

The child looked up and met curious and amused golden eyes. "Jaken did. Or, rather, I made him. I asked him how old you were and he nearly fell over. So I asked him again and he told me to look it up in the Western Ledger. You know, the book were all important events are recorded in the Western Lands. I made him help me and he pointed out to me the date of your birth. I can't count how many years ago that was, so I just decided to bake you a cake with Kagome-san's help. We tried hard." She looked at him, her heart in her eyes, awaiting his approval.

The Western Lord stood from his chair, kneeling down and running his head down the back of her head. "I am pleased, Rin. Where is Kagome-san?" he asked, using the child's term for the young woman.

"I am here, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said, coming from around one of the pillars in the great hall. She walked quickly to stand behind Rin and face a now standing Sesshomaru. Her raven locks flowed down to mid-back and she had cut her bangs to frame her cerulean blue eyes. Her features were soft and her curves appealing to the eye.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to the cake behind him. "Join us for this 'celebration' of my birth." There was no sarcasm in his voice, only a hint of amusement.

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must_

_have done something right to deserve a hug_

_every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Now it had become a nightly ritual for Sesshomaru to receive a "butterfly kiss" from his young ward. There was something else she had added to their daily routine. Whenever she met him for breakfast in the morning, she would launch herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist or shoulders, whatever she could manage, and chirp a happy "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!"

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

Today was Rin's sixteenth birthday. Kagome had called it her "sweet sixteen" and had insisted on throwing a party for her. Sesshomaru had reluctantly agreed. His keen eyes couldn't help but notice how much Rin and Kagome looked alike. _Almost like mother and daughter,_ a part of his mind whispered. The Taiyoukai agreed and had finally decided to follow through on something Inuyasha had insinuated nearly four years ago.

_"Oi, bastard!" the red-clad hanyou called, bounding up to his older brother. He looked at Rin with a certain tenderness in his eyes before turning back to Sesshomaru._

_"What is it you want?" Sesshomaru asked in a cool tone, placing Rin behind him._

_"Look, it's about Kagome. She knows I could never love her like I loved Kikyou. Sometimes I still see her in Kagome and it wouldn't be fair of me to love her like that," Inuyasha said slowly. It pained him to say this, but it must be done._

_"Your point?" the taiyoukai glared at his half-brother. Rin peeked out from behind him, her wide brown eyes staring fearfully at the red clad figure before her._

_"Your kid here adores her, I can see it in the way she looks at her. I know Kagome feels the same. Sometimes, I even think that she could be her mother, the way those two look so much alike. Anyway, take care of Kagome for me. I can't do it anymore. She hurts every time she looks at me; I just want her to be happy." With that, he turned away and fled._

Rin and Kagome were dancing on wooden floor in the middle of the great hall. Other couples and people were dancing as well, each having a good time. Slowly, he walked out on the floor.

"May I interrupt?" he asked Kagome, bowing to the two young woman.

Rin giggled and stepped back, allowing Sesshomaru to take her position.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Kagome, do you like Rin?" he asked instead of answering her unspoken question.

"Of course I don't! I love her, Sesshomaru-sama." The young woman's eyes misted over. "She's practically a daughter to me in the way that Shippou is practically a son."

"Good. Then do her the honor of becoming her mother," Sesshomaru said. Amusement lit up his eyes at the spike in Kagome's scent. The young woman stopped and gaped at the lord, her mouth moving but no words coming from her throat.

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Kagome stood behind Rin who sat before a vanity mirror. The older of the two gently unwound the last of a series of curlers from the younger's onyx locks.

"Well, what do you think, Rin?" Kagome asked, pride shining in her voice and eyes at the young beauty before her.

"Okaa-san, my hair...it's beautiful!" Rin cried, turning around and giving her official adopted mother a hug.

Kagome laughed and gently pushed her daughter back into the chair. "Now, it's make-up time. First, a little foundation." She applied a creme of the same shade as the younger woman's skin to her face, smoothly blending it. "Then a little powder." The priestess applied a light coat of loose powder to set the creme. "Then some blush. A little mascara. Just a touch of lip color, and viola! A beautiful young woman who is ready for her first date."

Kagome laughed at the light blush that flagged Rin's cheeks. "Do I really look pretty?" she asked timidly.

"Hai, Rin. Kohaku-kun will love you. I'm sure of it. Now come on, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting with Kohaku, and you know how protective Sesshomaru-sama is of you."

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking_

_little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you_

_don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

Sesshomaru's breath left him when he saw his ward gently walk down the staircase, her delicate hand on the railing. She looked resplendent in the dark blue kimono adorned with midnight blue butterflies. Her small, black slippered feet glided down the stairs, one step at a time.

She reached the foot of the stairs and Sesshomaru was there in a moment, helping her down the last step. Her delicate hand lay in his much larger, sword callused one. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Rin pulled away, another blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you for waiting," she said, looking at both Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done_

_something right to deserve her love every morning_

_and butterfly kisses at night._

As he watched the two young love birds exit the citadel astride Ah-Un, he thought of all the deaths he had caused, all the battles he had led and wondered how he came to deserve such happiness in his life.

Kagome stepped up to him and he drew her into his embrace. Together, they waited for the young couple to return.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly._

Sesshomaru watched as Rin aged. She grew out of teenhood and into womanhood. The young woman flourished under the care of her guardians. She was happy and it showed in the glow of her face and eyes. She never lacked for anything and had an entourage of suitors at her doors, but only one young man had her heart.

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of a large, open room. Everything in the citadel was decorated in shades of white. White banners hung on the walls, egg-shell curtains decorated windows and ivory tablecloths covered every table. Rin's favorite flowers, the ones he decorated had decorated her hair with that night, sat in vases that lined the halls.

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not_

_sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

Rin turned around on her small stool when she felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her back. Her white, floor-length kimono remained where it was, though, bunching slightly around her waist and legs. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her voice concerned yet excited.

The taiyoukai snapped his golden eyes back to his ward. "Rin."

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?" Such a loaded question.

For a moment, he was caught with indecision. Should he tell her his heart? His darkest secret that no one, save Kagome, knew? Her eyes became worried and, in that instant, he became sure. He stepped up to her small platform, slightly amused to find that she still stood no taller than his chin. Gently, he ran his hand down the side of her face. "Hai, my daughter, I am fine. I will miss you."

Rin's brown eyes widened at the name he gave her. _His daughter? He considered her his daughter?_ Her heart became heavy and light at the same time. "Sesshou-tou-sama," she whispered, tears pouring down her face.

_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

The young woman became a small child in that one instant. Tradition asserted itself in her mind and body. Leaning her body towards her father's, she gave him a light butterfly kiss and was surprised when she felt him return the gesture.

"Hold still, Rin," Kagome chided softly, not meaning it in the least. "There, the last flower is in." She pulled back to survey her handiwork. Rin's hair was braided around the sides of her head to meet in the middle of her head were it hung down to her mid-back in a long ponytail. Rin's favorite flowers were braided into her hair, forming a sort of flower wreath.

_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

"Are you ready, Sesshou-tou-sama?" Rin asked.

The white dog nodded, gently helping his daughter off the stool. He took her small hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, gently leading her out of the room and down the long aisle wear her future husband stood waiting for her.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have_

_done something right._

_To deserve your love every morning and butterfly_

_kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

"Rin, you will be missed." There, he said it.

"Sesshou-tou-sama, I will miss you too." She giggled lightly. "And you already told me you will miss me, back in the dressing room."

He smiled softly down at his daughter. "So I did."

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

_Goodbye, Rin,_ he thought as she stepped out of his reach and to the waiting arms of her love. _I will always remember you._

* * *

A/N: sniffsniff that was kinda sad. I hoped you like it. Don't ask me who Rin married, you can make that decision for yourself. grins Later, FL 


End file.
